kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQC2 development
Material specific to the development of King's Quest Chapter II: Rubble Without A Cause. This mostly concerns the cut scenes and puzzle material. Crumbler Puzzle SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'll go look for fuel.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is she ready yet?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There. That's our ticket out.") Extended Bone Puzzle SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can I have that bone?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So, what's the plan?") Cape Puzzles (holding more than one prisoner in cape) & Double Switch Puzzle SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On the count of three, pull that switch!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="There.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait, that was too early. Let's try again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Okay, I was too slow. Again.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Act natural.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, back in there.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Guys! Stop bickering.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Could you do me a favor?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Forgive me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ummm... here! You can hide in my cape.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know the drill.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I need you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right. I'm going to let you out, but no talking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No time to explain.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quick! In my cape!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quiet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quiet down, you two.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Seriously. It's very roomy in there.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shhhh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I used fabric softener.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hey! That tickles.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I washed it yesterday.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, you two. Back in here.") Dark Cell Voiceovers Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But what did you do when you couldn't see what surrounded you?") Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How big was this place?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I heard a beast groaning to my right.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bones cracked under my feet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was squishy and felt like flesh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. And I'm not sure I wanted to see anything else down there.") Deaths Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sniff I knew I smelled rubble.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let's start that part over with a clean slate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I didn't stop to marble at my surroundings.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Snores It seems I rocked myself to sleep!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I surely didn't go that way, I was a rubble.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Those rocks kept bouldering me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This rocky situation was no fault of my own.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This game of stones was far too violent for my taste.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I know what you're thinking. That I'm out of rock puns, but give me a second to dig some more up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All I wanted to do was dig myself out of that hole.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Craters gonna crate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Craters gotta hate.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This part of the tale gets a little bit rocky.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We should stop this story before it erodes even further.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looked like I was stoned to death.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The goblins' rock armor was slate of the art.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="These rats were plaguing me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Those rats were weapons of mouse destruction.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sniff I smell a rat.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Funny, I usually know a rat when I see em.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah, rats!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like the pen is mightier than... well, me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Welp, prison walls are never built to scale.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like this was no time for a cell-abration.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Maybe I shoulda been goblin the food myself.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This seemed to be a dead end.") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well... that will certainly help me sleep well.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Is that the advice you give to all small children about nightmares?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Guess I won't be sleeping tonight.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fuel, meet Nightmare.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm... next time I need help sleeping I'll just get warm milk.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Mr. Springbottom does not approve.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You are not going to scare me to sleep, if that's what you're thinking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I liked your stories better when they were silly and filled with dragons.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That doesn't even make sense, Grandpa. Your last story seemed more thought-out.") Young Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shivering") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hot hot hot hot hot!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Shocked") Weird Rooms Baby Dragon room SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Finally! We get to the good part.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ahhhh... babies.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmph... goblins ruin everything.") Slippers room SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Glass slippers were piled high to the bottom of the ground.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's even more shoes than my mom has! Whoa!") Frog cell SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="An entire room filled with frogs.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I want to pet them all.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wanna pet them all!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What did the goblins need all these spinning wheels for?") Skip Dialogue (story explanation) SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well then, my little biscuit, I can skip it if you like.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I can skip it if you like.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, you told me this part already.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Grandpa, this part is going on really long.") Whisper conversations Old Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Two roads split off from the path. They both looked the same, and I had no idea which to pick. But taking too long to choose was hardly better than choosing nothing.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I froze. Paralyzed by the decision. Perhaps I had pulled the final rabbit out of my hat. It was worse than that. I didn't even have a cap anymore.") Whisper King Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper! Over here!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper! You know what to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper! Over there!") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Whisper was a good choice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Whisper can do it!") Whisper SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bye Feliciaaaa!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's the plan, oh Kingly One?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which way, oh Sparkly Head?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What should Whisper do? ...It?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can do it! And all that stuff.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's a "do it" for Whisper.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Settle down, fans!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bye, Felicia! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can... I mean, we can do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="King Graham! Whisper is in need of assistance!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Zap!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kapow!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kapop!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kapoom!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ka-POW!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kaboom!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="SSSMASH!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Zonk!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Drop-kick!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Boom!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Kabango!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Home run!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Pirouette!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Je'te") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Je'te") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Goal!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Struggles I would struggles Whisperrrr!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Ahhh.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sinking. Sinking. Sinking. Sinking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sinking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Behold, my mane of excellence! That's boyfriend material.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your hero is here. And what were your other two wishes?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Please, call me Walter.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's easy! I've been running...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So, come here often?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Um, yes?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh. Well, me too. So...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper's just so happy to be free! We must celebrate our victory!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes, but, we should celebrate the little victories. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="A jumping-up-and-down hug?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Huzzah! Smash and flash, making it happen!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="...ly good looking.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But how will our enemy know their doom is coming?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="WAIT, a minute! Did you say plan?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You said plan.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You wanna think! You wanna think!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You wanna think! You wanna think!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Too late, you already said it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper shall comply. Think on, brave one.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think anyone knows.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I've got this guy and I've been going to him... for like ever. And, you know, loyalty and stuff.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="But, I'm in need of new boots! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Right... cobblers. Well, uh, I need a new shrimp fork?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="They are very complicated.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Thanks, Amaya. We couldn't have done it without you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper agrees!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lickety split! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper agrees!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Lickety split! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper disagrees. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can't do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper doesn't do scary.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not one of your better ideas.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper disagrees. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper can't do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper doesn't do scary.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Not one of your better ideas.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper thinks left is right, and right is wrong.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper could have taken both paths by now. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Right or left, Graham? Left or right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hurry up, Graham. Patience is not a virtue that blessed Whisper.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Meet you at the castle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's not kingly language. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This might be the only time I'll say this... but don't look at me. You'll have to figure it out.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper has nothing to add to the conversation.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You never did answer my mesage about a rematch.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whatever happened to your silly squirrel pig?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Congrats on finally joining the sacred practice of leg day.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper awaits your command. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper is using his whisper voice. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper hates the dark and Whisper hates being afraid, but Whisper loves glory. So Whisper is torn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Nope! No. Whisper doesn't do rats.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm not going in there, Graham. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I suppose I could ask you that same question.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Quicksand! Whisper's mortal enemy. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It was nice knowing you, Graham. Remember this face.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham can do it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Graham! It's been far too long! And I see you've earned your mane of excellence. Well, Whisper has, and will continue to be, a fan. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ready for more adventures? ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Looks like adventure sought out you. Ready for more?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="And... oh, hello. What is a lovely lady like you, doing in a place like this?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ohh... I like them cheeky.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ohh, but of course! I could escape on my own, you know, but now that your here I wouldn't want to take that away from you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I try. So... about you getting me out of here?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whisper is... whispering.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't fret, little rock Goblins. I will sign all the things.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No need to push, you crazy little fans.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Who should I make this out to? Rocky Stoneman?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't crowd! Don't crowd! Okay, crowd! Whisper loves a crowd!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Unique individual message for you. And unique individual message for you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh yes, I totally remember you from Adventure Con.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh... I'm sorry, that's Whiffer. People get us confused a lot. All right. I'll sign it anyway.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My fan club rocks! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I would love to sign your baby.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fans, right this way. Follow me.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Over here, fans. Keep up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Gotta keep up, fans.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can we push the line against this wall?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Back up, people!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The building has left Whisper.") Acorn conversations King Graham SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmm... another fork in the road.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hang on a sec. Let me think this one over.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think we should...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ah. Zards!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We don't have time for perfection, Acorn. Let's go!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Touché.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's great to see you, Acorn.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I concur.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! Over here!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! You know what to do.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn! Over there!") Gwendolyn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wow! Grandpa, Acorn was a good choice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No way. Have you even heard of Miss Madeline?") Acorn SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds good!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Up and at 'em!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Got it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds good!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Up and at 'em!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="On it!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What does it feel like to carry a baby in your belly?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We should meet up for belly day. How's your Thursday looking?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Who knows. She has trumpet practice tonight.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That was just one time! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="My hands are ghost-stitching. They miss the yarn tangled between my fingers. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can you double the chips?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I really appreciate your help back there. It's not often I don't have the strength to handle a situation on my own.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="We deserve it.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why, Mrs. Bramble Fey. Always a pleasure.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="How's the little one doing?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, now I don't know which color to pick for the baby booties. Obviously, I'd never go pink or blue, traditional is blah.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Soooo, I hear your lease is almost up.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, nothing. How old are you again?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Oh, good. I'm a worrier.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Yes?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Absolutely not! Do I look like a Kyle to you?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I hear you are pretty crafty.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, Princess Madeline has been pretty itchy lately. I'm guessing fleas.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Eww. Gross.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="So I hear there are fantastic retirement communities in Tanalore. I have a brochure back at home.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I just want to be crafty. Like you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You take that back! I'm an artist.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, I would if you'd just retire already.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="HUH?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait a minute!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I've had enough of you, a shop doesn't make the artist! The art makes the artist!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The bull is in the pen. The bull is in the pen.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'd love that.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Easy now. Careful. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The stitch is holding.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's a good idea.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm. No bull. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Not happening.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="No.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I don't think that's a good idea.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hmmm. No bull. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Nope. Not happening.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Well, the scenic route looks nice!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Charge ahead! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Right or left, Graham? Left or right?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="This ain't art, just pick one!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Meet you at the castle.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="That's not very kingly language. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's the plan, little buddy?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let me know when you're ready.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm glad the Floating Island finally got repaired.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't you think it's time to approve the \"No Squirrel Left Behind Act\"?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't think just cause you're king you can skip belly day.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which way?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think I can do that. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's the plan?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="What's your plan?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Which way should we go?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Your call, string bean.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where should I go?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Where do you want me?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Granted.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Sounds easy enough.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Whoooo! The bull is back, baby!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Boom! ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Hold still!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Acorn could use a little help.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Take this!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Exert Get out-! exert") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Get aw- exert") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Chester! Hold still!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Bramble! Hold still!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Don't move!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Stop wiggling!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="The things I could do with treasures like those. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Let these fingers do the work.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Give me a second, it's not ready yet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ugh. These colors aren't working together.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It's just not ready yet. Sorry.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Perhaps you can take your own advice.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Can we cut this nonsense? You wouldn't want to see this big guy go boom.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Fee-fi-fo-fum. All right, I said it. Can I get down now?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="All right, fine... Be he alive, or be he dead. I'll grind his bones to make my bread. Ooh, yeah, that's nasty. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I wish I had my trapping ropes.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="If you let me down, I'll knit you all sweaters. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Come on, fun size, you know you want a sweater. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I'm really just a sensitive artist, ya know?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Wait till Princess Madeline hears about this. Too bad she's at music night.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know, your Jack costume could use some work. Do you have any fabric allergies?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="You know, your Jack cosplay could use some work. I know a guy...") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Ya'll are lucky the bull is retired.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="I think I'd rather have a golden harp stolen from me more than my dignity. ") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="At least this will make a few good pages for my scrapbooking project.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Why did all you shorties get so quiet? I don't like the quiet.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Helloooo! Is anyone down there?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Princess Madeline, is that you?") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="Somebody, please get me down!") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="King Graham! Buddy! I am so glad to see you.") SoundNodeWave Subtitles0=(Text="It will be an honor to have another adventure with you, Sire.") Mordon encounter and maze exploration? Manny has a very small part in chapter 2, but it was originally planned to be much larger. What remains includes finding some photographs of him at the top of the Prisoner Tower. Unfortunately Graham doesn't much comment on the photos, and you can only get a coin. But apparently it seems that the location where you get back stolen 'contraband' was also where Mordon or his goblin parents lived. After that he only appears in three other scenes, one where he is being bossed about by his 'parents?' and forced to move a pipe for Graham, and later being attacked by goblins, and you scare them away with a dragon shadow to which he is grateful and lowers a drawbridge to the Goblin Castle for you. Presumably you would have originally met him while exploring and trying to find a way to escape the castle (likely somewhere between the entrance and the library, as the Baby Swap book is mentioned during their conversations). The last scene he appears in is set in the Daventry forest with Manny showing up to give the Goblin Pranks book to Mordon and show him Baby Swap chapter, while trying to manipulate Mordon into believing he cannot trust anyone. It is now known that Manny was swapped with Mordon. Mordon grew up with the Goblins, while Manny grew up with human parents. The parents have not been revealed as of yet, but descriptions of the goblin parents haven been given in Chapter 3. Most of Mordon's backstory, as well as the specific references to changelings is cut from Chapter 2 (and also does not appear in chapter 3 as well), but can still be read in the script. He would have also had a few lines and interactions with Graham, but these were removed. The scenes that were cut involved Mordon and Graham meeting each other, having a conversation, and Graham promising to help free Mordon from goblins who were mistreating him. Graham ends up getting separated from Mordon at some point, leaving him behind. They get back together briefly but Mordon discovers that Graham knows about his secret from Goblin Pranks book. Graham saves Mordon and introduces himself (mordon agrees to show Graham the way through the castle): :Graham: Hi... I'm Graham :Mordon: Me... Mordon. :Graham: You... speak English?") :Mordon: Mmmhmm. :Graham: You're pretty big for a goblin. :Mordon: Follow Mordon. Mordon gives orders and directions to Graham (and/or vice versa) perhaps to show the way through a KQ5 style maze. :Mordon: Mordon know the way. :Mordon: Mordon help!") :Mordon (if Graham tries to leave): Don't leave! Don't leave! :Mordon (if Graham follows order correctly): Got it!") :Mordon (tells Graham where to go): Here. :Mordon: No. Will not! :Mordon: Over here. :Mordon: This way. :Mordon: Yes! :Mordon: Yes. Help. Graham looks at Mordon's helmeted face. :Graham: Wha-? :Mordon: Don't Look. :Graham: Are you human? :Mordon: I am Goblin! :Graham: You think you're a goblin! :Mordon: Don't look at face. :Graham: Okay, okay. Sorry. How... um... hmm. Where are you from? :Mordon: Grew up here. Goblins are family. But Goblins hate Mordon's face. :Graham: Well, now you are with me. Let's get out of here. Mordon Abandoned (likely for Graham to go looking through Library without him): :Graham: Stay here. I'll be right back. :Mordon: You're leaving me? I am always left. :Graham: Mordon. Mordon. Calm down. I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back. :Mordon: Promise? :Graham: I promise. Mordon Alarmed :Mordon: out :Mordon: You left me. You promised. :Graham: Mor-Mordon. M-Mor-Mordon. I-I was. I was coming back for you, I... :Goblins hate Mordon. Humans abandon Mordon. Mordon leaves everyone. Mordon on own. Needs no-one. Wants no-one. Mordon discovers Graham has (learned the truth about him) from Baby Swap book: :Mordon: You knew! :Graham: No... no... no. I... I. Oh, boy... :Mordon: I AM NOT A MONSTER. I AM NOT A GOBLIN. I AM A HUMAN BEING! Mordon replies to Graham's comments about the books (3 alternate answers): :Alt 1: THAT'S WHY MORDON NOT LIKE OTHERS! :Alt 2: A STORY?! :Alt 3: NOT A MONSTER. NOT A GOBLIN. HUMAN. HUMAN THAT NO ONE WANTED! Mordon felt betrayed by Graham, and with a little manipulation by Manny turned that into anger and revenge against the king. In addition, it was possible to read the chapter in the Goblin Pranks book about baby swap, and history behind it, further explaining how Mordon ended up with the Goblins in the first place (the first two lines in this narration actually does appear in the game). :Growing up outside of Daventry, many tales were shared about the world around us. Some real, some legend, and others purely superstition. :But with every day I spent in Daventry, it seemed that more of the tales were coming true. :I couldn't help but wonder about changelings. The goblins were carelessly compulsive creatures. Nothing would stop them once they decided to bring a story to life. But would they really trade a baby of their own for a human? :When a baby cries too much, doesn't sleep, and has an altogether dislikeable disposition, it is not long before the parents wonder what they should do. :Many seek assistance from friends and family. Whereas others might seek out the fairies. A trip to the forest is often all it takes. A call out to the creatures within to make them aware that a change is desired. :If the creatures agree, they shall swap one of their own to live a human life while they will deal with the difficult child. A relationship that is best for both. :Each will be raised by their new families, in lives unexpected and unconventional. Whether they will find their original families again, is up to the changelings themselves. :Hmmm... just as I expected. Goblin Prank #573293. The Baby Swap. I had never heard of a child in Daventry going missing before. Perhaps Mordon's parents preferred the company of a goblin. :Goblin babies do have the tendency to go to bed on time and rarely cry. Category:Game development